The rules apply as written
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: Boys and girls are not allowed" Blond and raven mix up their kinks in what is about to become...regular late night kitchen meetings.
1. Chapter 1

_Why do I have my fingers in so many pies?Or to be put correctly, stories? I plan on finishing them all, just had to do a one shot :D_

I_f you read, take the time to leave a review, as a Christmas treat to a confused slash maniac, trying to write too many stories at once._

**The rules apply as written**

"Set it off George!Go!Now!" Fred had a look of utter excitement plastered on his face, while he let go of the sparkling object that spun furiously on the floor, shooting sparks all around and whizzing like a small firework for a birthday cake.

Smoke was making its way under the big heavy door of the Slytherin dungeons, and the twins kept cackling like lunatics at the accomplishment of their brilliant new idea.

It had been a week since the new rule was enforced by Umbridge. "Girls and boys are not allowed to stand within 20 centimeters from each other". Should you try to do so, a spell pushed you apart, possibly slamming you onto the far wall.

Their first idea was directed to Umbridge herself. Their second also. But there were so many chances they'd get caught that they decided it wasn't in their best interest to act against her yet. So...what sounds better than playing with the nasty little Slytherins? They acted like assholes anyway, they deserved what was in store for them.

"Sweet dreams are made of this, right Fred?"

"Please pick up my pieces if I explode while laughing my ass off at their faces tomorrow at lunch!"

"No you pick up mine!!"

The twins burst in laughter and left the smoky ball drown the dungeons in a magical hormone-surge.

* * *

It was common knowledge that Harry rarely slept well. He now lay gazing at the ceiling, hands above his head, wearing a bored expression.

"4 hours till dawn" he said to himself in a low voice, and sighed. On the bed next to him, Ron was fidgeting too much. Harry didn't dare look to see what's wrong, everybody was having wet dreams lately, what with Umbridge's rules and all that. Just when things had begun moving with Cho... Well it was only to be expected, luck wasn't what followed him around. No, that was trouble.

"3 hours and 55 minutes till dawn"

He saw it like counting sheep, only when counting minutes, you got closer to your wish for the sun to rise, sheep did not really serve his purpose. Suddenly he felt annoyed. He couldn't spend 3 hours and 55 minutes waiting for daybreak, not when he thought he heard Ron moan " 'mione" and his stomach took 3 turns around a twist. Just like a cocktail party. Oh liquor. He wondered if Dobby could find any fire-whiskey to fix him up for the night. Rather than summoning him, it would be better to walk to the kitchens and get some fresh air as well. Ron was getting really squirmy.

"damn it all if I get caught tonight." thought Harry, but his mind was set on leaving the room. He had thought it was better, not wiser anyway. He put on his invisibility cloak and turned to Ron, leaning right above his ear.

"get her mate!" he whispered and merely contained his laughter when Ron made a ridiculous mimesis of a lion roaring. Umbridge was seriously messing with everyone's head, he noted and closed the door of the dorms behind him, heading to the kitchens.

* * *

Draco was awoken up by a painful boner. Although he wasn't sure if it was that, or Blaise's moans in his sleep or Goyle making too much noise with his sheets, or even the sparkle of emerald eyes in his dream that nudged his body to awareness. He had had it with this rule, everyone was acting like sex maniacs. A whole dorm being horny while sleeping was simply outrageous! Not half of them had sex before the rule anyway. And he shouldn't be like them, his tastes and senses were much different than other people's. Draco took pride in being different, and he did not even take into account the fact that he was gay, in his statement of being 'different'.

He wasn't turn on by looks, although of course he wouldn't have interest in someone who was plain down ugly or geeky. He had more kinks than anyone would dare accuse him of. Power, pain, domination, control, everything a Slytherin's blood would crave in everyday life, Draco craved in sex. His bloodline assured that he needn't try to find all these in daytime, as they came to him on their own accord. But in sex...everyone had failed to excite him, being far too cautious, to nervous, too unwilling to understand. Draco's attitude, it was a way of life. But no man or woman had ever shared his passions.

And then there was He. He who would not leave his mind alone for long, with his toned back and raven hair, with those unbelievably kinky glasses that made him want to lick the skeleton down to his ear, suck, nib...

He needed chocolate. There was no chance he would submit to the need to jerk off, he was way too disgusted this night to have fun by himself. Geez, Goyle moaning for heaven's sake. He shook the memory away, trembling in disgust.

He spotted a large, wooden round bowl and picked it from a pile of dishes. Deciding that chocolate should be in one of the cupboards, he started looking for it, as silently as he could. He found a large bar of what, he read on it, was white chocolate. Well, whatever. That would do. He placed it in the wooden bowl and aimed at it with his wand, causing it to melt into a white, sugary temptation. He grabbed an also large wooden scoop and sat , squatting on the counter, stirring the chocolate and bringing the scoop to his lips to test the temperature. Happy with the outcome of his spell, he grabbed a spoonful and brought it to his mouth, all-too happy to see his body was a little more content now that he tasted that sweet -white-heavenly-molten-

A fake coughing sound came from the door, and Draco turned to look, the fact that he was busted after hours in the kitchen not softening his annoyed gaze. Quite unexpectedly though, his gaze fell on a wild-looking Harry Potter. His hair was flying forwards, almost falling in his eyes, his eyes were liquid green, sparkling through his round -oh so fucking round glasses, and as his gaze wandered lower, he couldn't help but think this was NOT a good day to see Potter in a white t-shirt. His chest muscles were stretching to a cock-teasing point, and-

"Your -nipplth-are-thowin-" had he said that OUT LOUD?

Harry was torn between asking "What?" and bursting out in heart-felt laughter. Malfoy who was so engaged in enjoying whatever was in that bowl, had let his hand fall when he turned to face him, still holding the enormous scoop that denied leaving his mouth, even if its content was already consumed. Draco was visibly drooling with a wooden scoop hanging from his mouth. You certainly can see the dilemma there. So he merely chucked at the sight, and spoke :

"You should really articulate if you expect me to understand anything THIS late"

Draco held the scoop right again and removed it from his lips, coughing as if to clear his throat.

"What are you up to, Potter, strolling this late?" he asked steadily, despite the fact that his cock was twitching with renewed excitement. He caught Harry moving to the place of the table where he was squatted upon. "Don't you have chairs at your place?" remarked Harry, amusement wavering in his voice. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the Gryffindor sternly, until he realized he was doing the spoon thing again and dove it back in the still warm chocolate of the bowl, stirring. "What are you eating anyway?" they both looked at the white, thick chocolate in the huge bowl and Draco blushed furiously when he realized Harry's implication.

"It's chocolate, Potter,chocolate!" Draco spat, slightly annoyed.

"Hey hey, don't bite. I was only thinking of milk that went bad. This really chocolate?"

"Yes, Potter, white chocolate, now piss off"

Harry sighed, a bit let down. He had thought Draco seemed a bit more pleasant by night, but he attributed it to surprise in the end. "I just wanted some fire-whiskey"

"Gryffindors drink then?"

Harry was head deep in a cupboard, pushing several things aside in order to spot any kind of liquor.

"Oh we would surprise you..." said Harry, sounding amused.

It was as if a nerve had pushed his facial muscles to grin more evilly than ever, mind racing to much more indecent things than Harry could have had in mind while speaking those words.

"Don't say..." Draco whispered as Harry seemed to find what he was looking for

"Aha!Here!" a thud was heard and Draco turned to look at Harry who was now rubbing his head, a pained expression in his face, but hand holding a bottle of what looked like liquor quite proudly.

"Graceless as ever..." the blond muttered, trying to pose as uninterested, when Harry's muscles drew his eyes again.

"Yeah we left the grace part to crawling creatures"

"Nooot insulted in the least" Draco chanted, looking Harry mockingly in the eyes.

"I wasn't putting much effort in it. I actually intent uhm-"

"What, Potter?"

"I would like to stay here, if you wouldn't be much of an asshole"

Draco crooked an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"I wouldn't count on it"

"Yeah me neither, but I'll take that as an 'I don't mind' and settle down anyway"

he sat in a chair across Draco, who ate another spoonful of his chocolate. Harry opened the bottle and took a sip, sighing contently.

"Things are getting worse and worse in the dorms...I will probably be dead by next week if this keeps going"

Draco would make a snide comment, but he really felt as annoyed as Harry, and well more horny than him to think clearly.

"You tell me, Potter! I couldn't sleep with those disgusting sounds filling the dorm. Ugh!"

"Oh Slytherins have wet dreams as well? Isn't that ungracious?" mocked Harry

"Well, how gracious can Goyle be anyway?"

Harry made a disgusted face and took another sip of his drink

"I get your point"

"What is that drink you found?"

"I don't really know...but it's pretty strong, since I feel like chatting with you"

they both chuckled, Harry because of the alcohol and Draco because of his state of hardness, which was not to be taken lightly. His eyes were starting to get a bit hazy when settling on the raven haired boy, so he kept them on his bowl.

"Want some, Malfoy?" Harry gestured to the bottle in his hand

"Got chocolate"

"Wanna mix?" Draco looked up at Harry who was now grinning. _Mix..mine and yours..you want to...mix...Merlin! _He mentally slapped himself as he realized Harry would not wait for a reply. He stepped on the table and sat across the Slytherin, squatting as well, bottle in hand. And before Draco could react, Harry was pouring a serious amount of liquor in his bowl of chocolate.

"If you ruin it, I'll make you think leaving the dorms was a bad idea!"

"how can liquor ruin anything?" chuckled Harry

"I really worked on that warming spell, you ruin this, you melt me another!"

"relax! Melting spells are my area of expertise"

_'I wouldn't be surprised' _thought Draco, feeling even more hot now that Harry was standing so close.

_30 centimeters away _he noted. Counting the distance had become a habit when you were about to be slummed on walls if you weren't paying attention. Harry had taken the scoop and was now happily stirring, in order for the alcohol to blend with the chocolate.

"Here, take a sip" He raised the scoop to Draco's face, and then many things happened at once. Draco turned his head away and Harry's scoop followed his mouth as he denied again, and then the blend was spilling to the edge of his lips and down his shirt and rested warm on his pants, right on top of his erect prick, that twitched at the warm feeling. Draco cursed and grabbed Harry's hand to push him away, looking straight into amused,burning emerald eyes,until it hit him.

"15 centimeters" he breathed, and Harry subconsciously leaned in even more, drawn by Draco's warmth, by the lust in his eyes...

"What was that?" he whispered, suddenly realizing their positions.

"The rule applies as written"

"What???" Harry really couldn't make sense of Draco. If it was that Draco was delirious with lust, or that his own cock was beginning to harden, he couldn't be certain.

"Boys and girls are not allowed..." Draco whispered, pulling Harry closer, and Harry saw soft, wet lips coming closer until his eyes slid shut and their mouths met, the feeling of Draco's lips being so sinfully sweet he could swear it wasn't humanly possible to feel this good...

He moved in order to come even closer, and the bowl between their feet was tumbled on Draco's lap, soaking him in warm, chocolaty white essence. Draco moaned and cursed at the feeling and Harry's kiss became more demanding at the exhilarating sound, urging the blond to part his lips, and their tongues met, tips first, and electricity seemed to course through their bodies by that simple act, so they both pulled back, shocked at the intensity.

They looked at each other, slightly panting, and Draco removed the tumbled bowl from his lap, drawing Harry's gaze to his white-stained pants, making his head spin. He grunted between his teeth, and rubbed his eyes. Whatever reluctance Draco had at what was going on, was swept away by the fact that Harry's mind was trailing off by mere chocolate stains. He smirked as Harry held his gaze again, fidgeting and moving his hips as he did so, causing Harry's gave to flutter back to his pelvis, and quickly return to his eyes.

"I'm-cough-I think I'm drunk" Harry said weakly in an attempt to defend himself.

Draco's answer was to slide his hand up his thigh, and Harry's eyes went wide as it reached his crotch and got soaked in white chocolate. Draco pushed his thighs further apart, while remaining in a kneeling position, and his cock was visible to Harry now, hard and thick against the stained trousers... One pale hand moved to his lips and Harry watched Draco lick his hand clean, tongue as gracious as the Slytherin himself was, making his cock throb in need, in uncontrollable desire...

"Really...really drunk" he uttered again, almost whimpering

"Couldn't care less" Draco sneered at Harry's loss of words.

"You're a nasty snake in all aspects then"

Draco leaned closer until their chests were touching, and his tongue slithered up Harry's neck drawing a gasp from the Gryffindor

"Talk to me as such then, Potter..." what kind of Slytherin did NOT have a fetish for Parseltongue? Draco had dreamed of this so many times, it was maddening to even thing that Harry would obey. But it was worth trying, Draco thought.

"Wha-at?" Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco's hands dove in his hair, grabbing in fistfuls as he licked teasingly at his neck and earlobe. "You talk to snakes, Potter, talk to me then" one slender hand slid under his t-shirt, roaming his chest in slithering circles, making him even more impatient, his prick throbbing for friction... "it ain't that easy"

and then Draco's tongue flicked his ear like the tongue of a snake tasting his surroundings, and his hand plunged into his pants, finding his painfully erect shaft and drawing a ring up its tip...

And Harry hissed curses that where simple curses to his ears, but to Draco's it was all he ever wanted to hear, and he pushed Harry flat on the table, grunting from deep in his throat, crushing their bodies together, their hard cocks rubbing as Harry's hips moved with his...

"_For fuck's sake Draco, Draco, Draco, so hard...so fucking...Draco"_

The blond's mind was about to explode as they licked and bit on any skin available, both too impatient to stop and undress, contempt to just fuck through their clothes, the plain outrageousness of them doing this together too much fuel for the fire in their bodies...

And on top of that Harry was hissing in parseltongue, the sounds numbing Draco's mind and keeping his hips rocking with the other's, and sweat mingled with chocolate and liquor and husky moans as the kitchen witnessed something it probably never had before...

"_Draco, oh Draco, never ever stop, Draco"_

He really couldn't know what the Gryffindor was hissing in such desperation, but in spite of that or because of that, Draco felt his cock throb, his climax approaching, and Harry's body stiffened as well and they both bit on each others neck hard, exploding, making it impossible to tell apart the chocolate from their climaxing stickiness.

They lay there, on the kitchen table, panting hard when Draco spoke

"What was that you kept repeating?"

"Uhm?"

"What were you repeating, in parseltongue"

"Just your name" breathed Harry, exhausted.

Draco rolled off of him

"Just when I thought it couldn't sound any better"

Harry chuckled.

"You think we'd get expelled for that?"

"Why?" Draco sounded amused

"You really HAVE to ask?"

"Oh Potter, I told you before. The rules apply as written" and he leaned over Harry, taking the Gryffindor's lips in another wet kiss as Harry muttered

"2 hours till dawn..."

* * *

_so there!I have a one-shot!! Yay! Question of the day: Is a one-night stand in a fanfiction called a one-chapter stand? :P_

_now I shall repeat: I will not be tempted to continue this story, I shall not be tempted to continue this story!!  
_


	2. I like to play

_As you can see, I was tempted. I guess reversed psychology works after all ;)_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love them 3_

Chapter 2: I like to play

"_I am wriiiiting my essay. I am noooot daydreaming. I am wriiiiiiiiiiiiting-"_

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, slightly irritated. Harry looked up, his expression childlike, wonder in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked apologetically.

"You're humming! And you're driving me nuts."

"humming?"

"Yes yes humming!Please you have to cut it out, I'm trying to finish Ron's essay!"

"She is wriiiiting her essay..." Harry continued, only now he was humming the words.

"Seriously, Harry!"

"okay-okay I get it" Harry gave up, but his good mood was still keeping him away from studying.

Ron came in the common room, and Harry beamed.

"I'm stealing him, Hermione"

"Wha-!? Harry you can't leave me here to study for you!" she was furious now, but Harry smiled playfully.

"You prefer my humming? I can continue..."

"Go."

He dashed at Ron, and grabbed him by his arm while he was greeting the other Gryffindors in the common room, dragging him out.

"Hey!Mate !easy!" yelped Ron, but laughed anyway. Being dragged out meant not having to face Hermione, whom he had left alone to finish his essay without showing up to help.

"Let's go walking. I'm bored" said Harry, a smile on his face.

"And awfully energetic. What's with that face? You look too happy. Did Fred and George fix you up with something icky?" said Ron suspiciously, examining Harry's eyes for any sigh of magic.

"Stop, you'll put my eye out, Ron!" Harry pushed Ron's hand away and turned as he heard talking down the hallway. Then a group of Slytherins appeared from the corner, and Harry spotted the blond man between them walking scornfully, the others talking at him almost at the same time. They reminded Harry of a swarm of birds. _Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp_ next to his beautiful face...

He urged Ron to walk towards them, and Ron began talking about something, but Harry's mind was elsewhere... As soon as they were close enough, Harry raised his eyes and looked at the blond, curious and expectant.

Draco moved his head slightly, looking from the corner of his eyes at Harry. The chirp- chirps were loud, Harry thought, but Draco did not seem to pay any attention to them. The edge of the Slytherin's lips moved, and formed a sideways smile of acknowledgement. Harry returned the smile, and their eyes sparkled mischievously as they parted, heading at opposite directions.

He had no idea what it meant. Obviously that Draco wasn't planning on denying what happened to himself or to Harry. But if that was it, a one night stand or not, Harry did not know. Last night was a revelation to him. He had never thought of boys like that. But Draco wasn't just any boy. He was a drug in a diamond bottle, sparkling when you looked at it, addictive when you tasted. He had kissed him and shagged him on a kitchen's table for Merlin's sake. He shivered at the thought.

"Harry, you listening?"

"Ughm?yeah yeah sorry"

"So, I was saying, the Slytherins must have gone mad last night! With Fred's and George's farce that is!"

"What farce?" wondered Harry, looking intrigued

"fffffffffff Harry. I told you," he lowered his voice and whispered "they set off a spell that made everyone in the Slytherin dorms horny as hell. You should have seen them this morning. Suddenly they are against Umbridge a lot more than us...hahaha"

Harry was looking at Ron, shocked. Draco was under a spell. Now the only thing in his mind was, why would Draco not deny it had ever happened, if he was doing it under abnormal circumstances? That smile he gave him...it was challenging.

Harry grinned to himself. Perhaps he could use that little knowledge against him.

* * *

Something was urging him to get off his bed and to the kitchens, and Harry was sure that it was the image of a blond boy spread on the large wooden table, moaning and arching his back...

"damn." spat Harry, it was too soon to crave this this much. But there was so much left to try, that Harry thought what had happened before was a mere cock-tease. Even if it was the most excited he had ever gotten in his life, even if his head had almost exploded when Draco claimed him, tongue and body movement of a worthy snake...

without realizing it, he had settled his mind to go to the kitchens. And as he walked the castle he thought of the stupidity of this act. Of course Draco had no reason to be there again. Not without a sex drug and a satiated body. He cursed that he did not feel satiated himself at all. All he felt was a burning need when he thought about the way...

He opened the big door to the kitchen slowly, and his eyes shot wide open.

There, behind the big table, a silver tail was swaying playfully, reminding a cat that toyed with a mouse. Or a fox. A snow fox. Harry could only see the thing's tale, as it was obviously doing something under the table. Harry thought it was too cute to be found tomorrow by elves, nice as Harry thought they were, they wouldn't appreciate a fox in their kitchen. So he moved silently towards it hoping to catch it and release it outside.

He was most surprised to see Draco emerging from under the table, holding his favorite wooden scoop in hand, a happy look on his face. Then his expression changed as he took in the sight of Harry. The silver tail ceased to move, and the two boys looked at each other, shock on both their faces. Then Draco spoke.

"Of all the people, it had to be you, right?" he sighed, knowing that panicking had no meaning.

"You have a tail"

"I am quite aware, but that was some remark, Potter!" he clapped his hands comically.

"why do-why! Why is it swaying-I mean, you have a tail!"

Harry took some steps forward and walked around the table to approach the blond. The silver tail was swaying again, and Draco had leaned against the table, one hand supporting him. He crooked his eyebrow and waited. Harry had always thought that Draco looked androgynous. But that tail, dancing playfully and drawing his eyes to his hips and ass, was too much to handle. It was strange, and he did not know how to feel about the fact that he was getting harder with every step closer to the blond. Draco however, did not make an effort to look less feline. It was maddening.

"I can't help it. It pops whenever I feel this way."

"What kind of magic IS this?" Harry marveled, unable to hide his interest, as his voice grew husky. Draco grinned. He somehow had known Harry would want to fuck him senseless if he ever saw that. There was that implication of sexual chemistry between them, that Draco could sense since long ago.

Draco darted his tail towards Harry's abdomen, sliding under his shirt and pulling it up to the height of his navel. The Gryffindor suppressed a gasp at the unfamiliar sensation, but fought to remain calm. As calm as he could be, now that heat was pooling angrily at his groin...

"Failed one, that is. The first time this happened was when I was 7... I had seen a fox in the snow outside our Manor, but every time I got close, it run away. So I thought if I looked like it, it would come closer...But..."

"You just grew a tail" Harry breathed, not able to control his fingers that moved for the silver tail caressing his stomach muscles, and run his fingers through the soft texture. Draco closed his eyes and purred, and Harry knew he should go for it, bend him on the table...take him...

"This doesn't explain why it popped out now however." Harry grabbed Draco's tail, and, holding his eyes , he moved behind him. Draco knew what Potter wanted, the animal he had woken in him was looking at him through emerald eyes, claiming, demanding... He snuggled his tail around Harry's waist...

"I told you it does when I feel this way" Draco purred again as Harry's hands gripped his hips, effectively trapping him between Harry and the table.

"So you feel like..." Harry pulled at Draco's tale, pulling him against him, pressing his erection against Draco's ass, making the blond support himself with both wands and bow slightly towards the table "...playing, Malfoy?"

Draco pushed against Harry's ass, the friction sending the Gryffindor groaning, his hunger grow painful for his prick...

"Ain't it obvious, Potter?"

"You'll always call me by my last name, won't you?" his hand moved for Draco's chin, and pulled him back to the crook of his neck. Draco moaned and thrust once more against the hard shaft "even when I'm fucking you raw on this table" Draco was burning, and his panting was obvious. He couldn't stand that voice, so heavy with desire...

"And so will you..." he managed, licking Harry's fingers and taking them in his mouth.

"That's-true...Malfoy." Harry breathed, and pulled Draco's pants down, gaining a gasp from Draco.

The Harry began working with the buttons of Draco's shirt "Hurry up" the blond breathed

"Why, fox-girl?" laughed Harry

"Am I a girl in your wet dreams, Potter?" spat Draco, his chest now free of clothing, as Harry's hand roamed over it.

Harry hummed, fisting Draco's erect shaft and stroking it once, drawing a tortured moan from the blond.

"A girl with a magnificently hard cock and a toned torso, yes"

Draco growled and thrust against Harry's clothed erection, moaning wantonly, driving Harry nuts...

"Fuck me, Potter" Draco commanded, and Harry's body trembled with need, the hoarse voice of the Slytherin prince, the ice prince, demanding to be fucked against the kitchen's table..

Harry nibbled at Draco's ear and felt the blond shiver and grunt again impatiently. Draco felt the wetness of Harry's tongue and his body begged for release...for angry sex, demanding, fast...why was Harry dragging this out?!But what he heard next made his cock throb and his mind go hazy...

"Touch your nipples for me, Malfoy" Draco gulped but guided one hand to his nipples, feeling Harry's gaze fixed on his fingers...He circled it until he felt it harden, and as Harry thrust against him, his cock hard against his entrance, he pinched at it roughly, pain and desire sending him moaning and his other hand went for his groin...It was slapped away by Harry though, who tugged at his tail again, controlling him. "You're not allowed to do that." he watched as Draco pulled at his nipple harder, and moaned wantonly at the pain.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, replacing Draco's hand with his own

"That's the'-Aaah-" Harry pulled hard, licking his lips at Draco's reaction. The blond had a thing for pain. "-concept" he finished, panting.

"Slutty, aren't you, ice prince..." he opened his own pants, all the while gazing at the blond's perfect ass, and the way that silver tail kept swaying, waiting... He released his shaft and positioned it in front of Draco's entrance. Draco felt it and pushed against it, causing it to slip away.

"You move too much. Bend over." and by that Harry pulled at the tail again and pushed Draco flat on the table, watching him pant harder.

"Now I wonder, should I even bother with a lubrication spell, Malfoy?" one finger dove into Draco's opening and he gasped, feeling he could come at any time now, if only to Harry's words and teasing.

"I guess that's a no" he spoke and retrieved his finger, placing the tip of his cock in Draco's opening, feeling Draco push back on him.

"I said you move too much!"

Then Draco felt cold material against his back, binding him to the table, keeping him steady. A metallic restraint was spelled against him, and he couldn't move at all...he was in Potter's mercy, and his cock was so wet with precum, he could easily assume he had come once already.

Harry pushed inside him, and Draco moaned, feeling his muscles contract and his cock throb...

Harry leaned forward and licked his ear shell, whispering "Tell me how you want this" he pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock in Draco, and waited.

"I'll trust-your judgement" Draco breathed, and then felt Harry slam into him wild and hard, filling him, burning him, riding him as if he had lost himself to the passion, and Draco felt at last the savage self he knew the Gryffindor had under so many layers of normal attitude.

He was closer, so soon, but Harry was grunting and moaning along with him, and he knew he wouldn't last long either...He felt Harry's hand grip his shaft and he groaned in need, so close...

"Say my name" Harry moaned, and Draco obeyed, feeling his cock throb and climax in Harry's calloused hand... "I'm coming-Potter-fucking-Harry- Potter!"

The restraint vanished as Harry came as well, burying himself deep in Draco's contracting muscles and kissing the back of his neck. He turned the blond, still panting , and sat him on the table, following after him. Draco felt gentle arms wrap around him, and relaxed as Harry's smell surrounded him. They lay down, face to face, their breathing returning to normal. Harry wore a worried look, and Draco found it surprisingly adoring. So the noble Gryffindor was back

"Are you-" Harry questioned, but Draco hushed him, warping his tail around his waist and pulling him closer. Their breaths mingled and Draco closed his eyes, placing a hasty kiss on his lips. "that was great" he murmured, and Harry relaxed, pulling the blond for another, lingering this time, kiss.

* * *

I hope I did not ruin it :) lots of love to all :)


End file.
